The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunbel 205’.
The new Calibrachoa plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new compact, mounding and freely branching Calibrachoa plants with numerous large and attractively colored flowers.
The new Calibrachoa plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventors in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in September, 2009 of a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa sp. identified as code number T641-2, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa sp. identified as code number 8571-203, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Calibrachoa plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in July, 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Calibrachoa plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since July, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.